


I bet my life.

by kit_skittles



Series: Dream smp stories :D [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: Wilbur sat against the cold cobblestone of the ravine in Pogtopia. He held a book and quill tightly in his hands.'I know I took the path that you would never want for me.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream smp stories :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148039
Kudos: 4





	I bet my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur angst go brr.
> 
> Based off of "I bet my life." By Imagine Dragons :)
> 
> Same goes for if anyone’s uncomfortable I will take this down :)

Wilbur sat against the cold cobblestone of the ravine in Pogtopia. He held a book and quill tightly in his hands.

He knew that L’manberg was going to go down, and he was going to go down with it. But he couldn’t bare to see the look on Tommys face when he did it.

He slowly opened the book and started writing.

'I know I took the path that you would never want for me. I know I let you down, didn’t I? So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me, Well I’m just a slave unto the night.'

Wilbur sighed and looked up at the button covered wall and sighed before continuing on.

‘Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me.  
Remember when I broke you down to tears? I know I took the path that you would never want for me, I gave you hell through all the years.'

Wilbur sighed. This was all too much- too much for him, too much for the poor kid. 

'I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams  
Would I come running home to you. I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth,There's you in everything I do.'

He closed the book and stood up, his legs stung from the pins and needles because he was sitting down that long.

He placed the book into his Enderchest, and thought nothing more it.

That was until...Tubbo’s execution. That day didn’t help at all- if anything it sent him over the edge.

It was late at night. Tommy was sound asleep, while Wilbur was wide awake. He paced up and down the ravine, he was trying to as quiet as possible.

That’s when he remembered the book. He quietly opened the enderchest and took out the book.

He sighed shakily, focusing maybe too much on the feathers of the quill he was using. The words he was writing came too easily.

'Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
Remember when I broke you down to tears  
I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years. So I, I bet my life, I bet my life.I bet my life for you.'

That’s true- he believes that if in some weird world were things were okay, Tommy would still be a good,,, no no,, a great Vice President. Possibly one of the best.

'Don't tell me that I'm wrong  
I've walked that road before. And left you on your own, andd please believe them when they say. That it's left for yesterday  
And the records that I've played  
Please forgive me for all I've done....'

He hasn’t done anything yet- he knows he will do something. Something that no one would’ve expected him to do.

Something he feels is right, but no one around him (that’s the people that know about his plans.)

'So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest you listen to this song, it gives me such dreamsmp vibes :D  
> Anyways, I hoped you liked this :)


End file.
